Al Fin Todo Acabo
by Nattyxan
Summary: La batalla que supuestamente habia acabado... a comenzado nuevamente, pero esta vez sera la ultima... One-Shot


Al Fin Todo Acabo...

Por: Natty·Xan!

Era una lastima pensar que todo estaba perdido... Galaxia, la mayor amenaza que el caos había traído a la Tierra, aun estaba viva. Todos pensaban que en la batalla de hace dos años, todo el mal existente había desaparecido, pero estaban equivocados. Ella aun estaba poseída por el odio, por esa fuerza que una vez quiso sellar en su cuerpo, pero resulto ser una amenaza para ella y la Princesa Serenity, dejándola condenada al Caos para siempre.

Hace unos días la paz reinaba en la Tierra, pero la vuelta de los "Three Lights" trajo mas de una sospecha y los mantuvo alerta... pero no lo suficiente.

Su ataque fue sorpresivo... un concierto de los "Three Lights"... quien lo habría imaginado...

La fuerza de Galaxia había incrementado mucho con respecto a la última batalla; fue tanto que de un solo golpe, las Iners quedaron tendidas en el suelo.

Las Others intentaron atacar, pero Galaxia fácilmente les devolvió su ataque, hiriéndolas y dejándolas en el suelo.

Lentamente se acercaba a la princesa, pero Endimión y las Star Lights no le dejaban el camino fácil. Serena se unió a la pelea, pero no era suficiente.

Después de un rato, las Star Lights cayeron, dejando a los príncipes solos en la batalla.

Galaxia rápidamente apartó a la princesa y atacó. Se defendió con todas sus fuerzas... pero al igual que el resto, termino exhausto e inconsciente. Ahora solo quedaba la princesa...

Se acercó velozmente a ella y dando el primer golpe, pero con tantas batallas serena había ganado experiencia y logró esquivarlo fácilmente.

La danza de golpes siguió por un buen lapso de tiempo, hasta que Galaxia, usando todas sus fuerzas, logró embestir a la futura Reina, le quito su báculo y lo hizo añicos, lo mismo hizo con su tiara, dejándola indefensa.

Comenzó a golpearla fuerte y dolorosamente... haciendo que sus gritos resonaran en el vacío Estadio..., logrando que las Senshis y el príncipe comenzaran a recobrarse de la inconciencia.

La tomó por el cuello con ambas manos, suspendiéndola en el aire, evitando que el Oxigeno llegara a sus pulmones.

Ya sin fuerzas y casi sin vida, llevó sus manos hasta las de su atacante, intentando inútilmente liberarse, mientras unas nuevamente concientes Senshis unían fuerzas y lograban liberar a su princesa...

Endimión corrió y evitó el contacto de serena con el suelo, tomándola en sus brazos. La dejo lentamente en el piso y se dirigió a ayudar a las Scouts.

Concentraron todas sus fuerzas, logrando un ataque poderoso, el cual fue recibido sorpresivamente por Galaxia... pero no había sido suficiente.

Se encontraba en el suelo, lastimada, pero conciente... rompiendo esperanza alguna de que hubiera muerto con el ataque.

Ya sus energías se habían agotado y realizar otro ataque como ese era imposible. Galaxia tendría libre para acabar con todo...

"Acabar con la Princesa de la Luna" era todo lo que ocupaba su cabeza... si no podía haberlo de una manera, lo haría de otra. Se levantó lentamente, formando una pequeña luz en su mano, luego su cuerpo comenzó a brillar y una sonrisa cínica se formaba en su rostro.

- ¡¡Muere Princesa!! – gritaba mientras un fuerte y potente destello se adueñaba del lugar. Las guerreras pensaron "este es el fin" y el Príncipe intento ir a ayudar a Sailor Moon, pero la luz rápidamente lo encegueció y cubrió por completo... pero nada paso...

Ya con la visión recuperada buscaron una explicación a lo sucedido, pero jamás se imaginaron lo que sus ojos fueron capaces de ver.

La Princesa, con su traje blanco y su Luna Creciente en la frente, junto con el Cristal de Plata, estaba de pie evitando la destrucción con sus últimas fuerzas.

El mal fue destruido, tras una fuerte batalla, pero el Cristal de Plata no aguanto más... y se quebró en cientos de fragmentos, dejando caer a una Serena Tsukino al suelo... sin vida.

Lenta y silenciosamente se fue acercando a su Princesa... al cuerpo de SU Princesa... La tomó entre sus brazos y sus ojos dejaron caer unas lágrimas llenas de angustia y sin esperanza.

Las Senshis se levantaban poco a poco, maldiciéndose el no haber cumplido correctamente el proteger a la Princesa... a su amiga... llorando desolada y silenciosamente al rededor de su cuerpo inmóvil. Fighter se maldecía a si misma por no haber tenido la fuerza suficiente para evitar este sufrimiento que los destruía a todos...

Ese futuro que habían sido capaces de ver... de soñar que algún día se hiciera realidad... ese futuro ya no existiría... e inconscientemente la Luna y la Tierra eran capaces de percibirlo...

La brillante luz que emitía la Luna cada noche parecía haber desaparecido... ahora se veía triste, estaba sufriendo por su princesa, siendo cubierta lentamente por grises nubes.

Un frió triste, lleno de angustia comenzó a recorrer cada rincón del planeta, penetrando a cada persona que yacía viva en él... pero quienes más lo sentían... se encontraban en el vació Estadio.

Fighter se ponía de pie, mientras Maker ayudaba a Healer a levantarse... lentamente comenzaron a acercarse hasta la Princesa... mientras en su corazón, en el de las Senshis y el del Príncipe, un único deseo comenzaba a crecer y a suplicar porque se cumpliera... el deseo de salvar a la joven de cabellos dorados en brazos del Príncipe de la Tierra.

-Onegai... Usa-ko... – Decía una y otra vez casi inaudible Endimion.

Comenzó a sentir un extraño calor en su pecho, que lo hizo cerrar sus ojos para luego abrirlos... Enfrente de el se encontraba el Cristal Dorado, un poco sorprendido separo una de sus manos del cuerpo de su amada y la acerco lentamente hacia el cristal, pero este emitió un pequeño brillo que hizo que desistiera de su propósito.

Las Senshis estaban sorprendidas... pero ese calor en el pecho del Príncipe ahora se encontraba en el de ellas... Hicieron lo mismo que el Príncipe... y cuando abrieron los ojos... enfrente de cada una se encontraba su correspondiente Cristal... pero algo había cambiado... ya no estaban transformadas en Sailor Scouts... eran sus ropas normales.

Ahora el turno de las desconcertadas Star Lights... sintieron y realizaron lo mismo... frente a cada una había un Cristal en forma de estrella... sus trajes y transformaciones habían desaparecido de igual manera... volviendo a adquirir su forma de hombre.

Un pequeño brillo comenzó a apoderarse de cada Cristal y estos lentamente comenzaron a acercarse al Cristal Dorado.

Lo rodearon formando un pequeño círculo... y se ubicaron a cierta distancia del broche hecho añicos de la princesa... haciendo su brillo ahora más intenso.

Darien observo lo que ocurría y con una mirada suplicante miró los cristales...

– Onegai... - fue lo que logró pronunciar y dar inicio al milagro...

La Luna comenzó a emitir su brillo característico, ahora lleno de esperanza... haciendo que las grisáceas nubes a su alrededor se marcharan rápidamente... El Cristal, al escuchar las palabras de su Príncipe... hizo caso enseguida.

Todos los Cristales se acercaron unos con otros y comenzaron a fusionarse. Los pequeños fragmentos del Cristal de Plata se acercaron rápidamente al juego de luces creado por la repentina fusión...

Cuando llegó el último fragmento... las luces multicolores se transformaron en una pequeña esfera amarilla semitransparente.

Pasaron largos segundos hasta que la esfera de luz desapareció, dejando ver el Cristal de Plata intacto enfrente de ellos..., este comenzó lentamente a adentrarse en el cuerpo de la Princesa.

Los ojos de Serena comenzaban a abrirse lentamente.

Todos los presentes en el estadio se encontraban sorprendidos... y a la vez extremadamente felices...

Las Iners corrieron hasta llegar donde la Princesa... Las Others miraban medias distantes... con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas antes de tristeza ahora de felicidad. Los "Three Lights" mantenían distancia, pero no por eso estaban menos felices...

La Princesa se había salvado... y el Caos se había ido... y esta vez para siempre.

Fin...

Uuuu Al fin me decidí a publicar algo... es ke... tenía "n" ganas de publicar alguna historia... y buen, me puse a leer este shot y... ahora lo estoy publicando... xD Ke emoción!!! Bueno, espero ke a todos les guste... y ke ... Dejes Review!! Para saber si voy bien encamindada... ¡o¡ ke emocion...

Bueno... el Fik va dedicado a... TODAS las simpatikas niñas ke me soportan todos los dias y ke se aguantan las ganas de pegarme por tenerlas como un año esperando la finalizacion de UN capitulo!! Joi Joi Joi ... Espero que les guste Muxo!!

Fik·Maniaka NattyXan!


End file.
